


Night

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Stoffel has planned the perfect way for him and Kevin to celebrate their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Stoffel smiled when he heard the front door open, Kevin was home, and the smell of warm garlic bread filled the flat. He'd spent all day cleaning and cooking to make sure that everything was perfect when Kevin got home.

Kevin had spent the day at the Haas factory, making a good impression before the hard work started in January. It was going to be a busy year for the both of them, but at least they were both going to be racing in F1.

"Happy anniversary." Stoffel dragged his eyes over Kevin, he still couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have Kevin in his life after three years of dating.

"It smells amazing." Kevin wandered up for a kiss, the taste of coffee on his lips, and Stoffel wrapped his arms around him, drawing him closer.

"How was your day?" Stoffel moved to get the food out of the oven, the cheese bubbling nicely as Kevin's stomach rumbled.

"Good, it's going to be a tough year but I'm up for the challenge." Kevin's smile never wavered, and Stoffel was happy for him. For years it seemed like they weren't going to get a chance to race together, and now it was all happening.

"You always are." Stoffel stuck his tongue out as he dished up the food, holding his arm out as he gestured for Kevin to take a seat. He went to get a couple of beers out of the fridge, sitting one down in front of Kevin as he waited for him to take a bite.

Kevin let out a murmur of satisfaction, and Stoffel smiled, tucking into his food before it got cold.

It didn't take long for the plates to be cleared and the beer bottles empty.

"You are an amazing cook." Kevin leant over for a kiss, and Stoffel could see the lights reflecting in his eyes.

"It's not all that I have planned for our anniversary." Stoffel took Kevin's hand, and the grin on Kevin's face was so wide that his eyes were scrunched shut. "But you'll need your shoes, and your coat."

Kevin tilted his head in confusion, but his smile never faded. He rushed to get his shoes and coat like a puppy fetching their lead before a walk.

Stoffel took his hand, leaning in to kiss Kevin's nose that was poking out from above his scarf.

Kevin pulled down his scarf so that he could talk. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Stoffel laughed, and Kevin smiled, holding his hand a little tighter as he locked the front door, leading him along the corridor.

Kevin went to head down the stairs, but Stoffel nodded for Kevin to follow him up the stairs.

"Are we going to a party?" Kevin was still smiling, but it didn't completely hide the confusion on his face.

Stoffel grinned, and he stopped walking so that he could lean in for a kiss, pressing Kevin against the railing as his tongue teased at his lips.

"You'll see."

They kept walking up the stairs until there were no more flats, just the door for the roof. The one that was kept locked at all times.

Stoffel took out a small key, and it fitted perfectly into the lock.

"Where did you get the key from?" Kevin's grin was back to his cheeky little angel one, and Stoffel knew he was picturing him stealing it, which he didn't.

"Someone owed me a favour."

The rush of cold air hit them both as the door opened, the icy wind stinging at their cheeks, and Kevin gasped when he saw what Stoffel had prepared for him.

There was an air bed with blankets piled on it, usually reserved for drunk friends who ended up staying the night, along with a box of chocolates, and a bucket filled with cold beers.

The sky was clear and the moon appeared like it was hanging over them in the sky.

"It's a supermoon."

"Wow. It's beautiful."

Stoffel cuddled in next to Kevin. "Not as beautiful as you."

Kevin groaned, grinning as he gave Stoffel a playful nudge.

"I know this isn't quite what you meant when you said about lying out under the stars, but with us both going home soon…" Stoffel left the rest unsaid, now wasn't the time to be thinking about being apart.

"I love it." Kevin rushed in for a kiss, sloppy and passionate and it set Stoffel's soul on fire. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kevin shivered, and Stoffel led him to the airbed, making sure that he was tucked up warm under all the blankets as they lay staring at the sky. Even with all the streetlights, there was still patches of stars twinkling above them, and the light of the moon felt intense by comparison.

Stoffel wrapped his arms around him, staring at the stars reflected in his eyes, making him look like the whole universe was trapped inside them.

He reached down so that they could hold hands, both comfortable with the silence as the clouds drifted across the night sky, their breath hanging in the air as the sound of the city faded away.

Time rushed past, the planes had stopped flying over for the night, and Kevin rolled over to face Stoffel, still holding his hand as Stoffel shuffled closer, pressing their bodies together.

"Thank you for this, it's so sweet of you."

Stoffel leant in for a kiss, the taste of beer still on Kevin's lips as he slipped his free hand around Stoffel's waist, working his hands underneath all the clothing so that he could tease at the hem of his boxers.

"Want to scratch another thing off the list?" Stoffel raised an eyebrow, wondering what the neighbours would thing if they could see them now.

"Sex outdoors?" Kevin grinned, leaning in for another kiss as he fumbled with the zip on Stoffel's jeans as Stoffel tried to do the same.

The blankets were keeping the icy wind from getting at them, but Kevin still felt a chill run down his spine when his cock was exposed to the cool air.

"Want me to warm you up?" Stoffel had a sparkle in his eyes, and he wrapped his hand around Kevin's cock, his warm fingers gripping around him as he relaxed under his touch.

Kevin's breathless moans had Stoffel rock hard, and he bit his lip, reaching down to free his own cock.

Stoffel's hand was just big enough to wrap around both of them, leaving Kevin gasping as Stoffel started to stroke, the feeling of his warm cock twitching against him sending sparks through his body as Kevin's icy lips pressed against his own.

Kevin's lips were chapped and dry from the cold, but the felt like heaven pressed against his own. He waited for Kevin to relax, keeping the strokes slow as his thumb played with the pre-come that was forming at the tip.

Stoffel let his tongue tease at Kevin's mouth, waiting to be allowed entry as Kevin's lips parted, Stoffel licking away all the gasps and moans as he picked up the pace, his boxers pushed down over his balls and making them feel like they were being caressed.

Kevin's cock twitched, his muscles tensing, and Stoffel knew that he was close, his body begging for release. Stoffel moved to nuzzle the side of Kevin's neck, holding him tight as buried his head against his shoulder, his warm breath on his ear was arousing, and he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

He relaxed his grip on their cocks, earning a needy whine from Kevin as he begged for more, and Stoffel grinned as he gave their cocks one last thrust, squeezing them together as he felt Kevin's cock spurt and strain, a sticky mess dribbling over his hand as he gasped in pleasure.

Stoffel kept stroking their sensitive cocks as he milked every last drop, leaving them both breathless as they shuddered with the aftershocks. When he'd caught his breath, he went in for a sloppy kiss, Kevin's gasps still echoing in his ears as he held him close.

"I love you." He could still see the stars reflected in Kevin's eyes, the moon hanging over them and making Kevin look angelic.

"I love you too." Kevin gave Stoffel a kiss on the end of his nose, making him smile as he snuggled in under his arm, able to keep each other warm as the gazed out into the infinite beauty of the universe.

They lay in each other's arms until the sun started to peek over the horizon, the birds chirping as Kevin let out a yawn, cuddling into Stoffel as his eyes started to close.

"I think it's bedtime," Kevin said, his eyes suddenly wide open as he grinned at Stoffel.

"Bath first?" Stoffel moved and he felt the crust of come that was still stuck to his hand.

Kevin's grin got even bigger, and he leant in for another kiss.

"I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
